A fuel cell vehicle has a driving motor which needs a larger amount of current when driving on a hill compared to driving on a flat road. In addition, when driver reacceleration or additional acceleration is required during hill climbing, the driving motor requires a larger amount of current for vehicle launching.
Therefore, in order to rapidly satisfy driver demand for acceleration during reacceleration of hill-climbing vehicle, an air blower needs to maintain some air flow before reacceleration without regenerative braking.
In addition, it is necessary to variably control a lowest velocity of an air blower according to a gradient before the vehicle is reaccelerated to appropriately maintain minimum required air flow according to the gradient.